


Do you think I'm ugly?

by Pendule



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Eddie is sweet to his symbiote, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Venom is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: Venom and Eddie are out on Halloween night, kids are scared of them and it makes Venom unsure about how he looks.





	Do you think I'm ugly?

**Author's Note:**

> So I really am into Venom's fic at the moment, and as I was bored in class, I couldn't stop thinking about how confused Venom would be at Halloween and it made me laugh so hard that I had to write something about it, even if I kind of drifted away from that prompt.  
> So here it is.
> 
> Also, I'm a non-native English speaker so I apologise if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!!

 

The day had started pretty well.

They had woken up at 10am, the sun already high in the sky.

Hungry as always, Eddie had refused again to eat tater tots for breakfast, to the great displeasure of his alter ego.

Instead, it had been chocolate & bread, which wasn’t Venom’s favourite, but he still liked it.

Then, they had went to Mrs. Chen’s shop, Venom loved the woman and it served him well, she liked him too.

Once having stocked up on provision, they had went back to their apartment and grabbed the last paper Eddie had wrote, he always preferred to deliver it by himself.

Once It had been done, Eddie had realise that it was Saturday, the week-end, and that he had nothing else to do than wander in town, so that’s what they did all day long.

But now they were there, finally full and licking their lips.

They had stepped into a path darker than the others when getting back home and a group of 3 unlucky mugger had followed them in it, their mistake.

And because it had been a while, Eddie had decided to fully let Venom take control of them, the symbiote had deserved it.

Still, Venom chose to keep the control and they walked a little bit too far and arrived in a residential area, looking around, they walked into something -no, someone- that fell into the ground.

Lowering their head, they discovered a small boy dressed as a witch, a big hat glued on his head.

The latter looked at them, frowning.

Encouraged by Eddie, Venom offered to the boy a helping hand to help him getting up.

This one, instead, got up by himself, tears on the corner of his eyes, screaming, running away quickly.

_**« Huh »** _

_**« I was trying to help »** _

Venom was clearly confused while he could feel Eddie laughing at the back of their mind.

« Damn man, your costume is hella scary and all, ugly too! »

Venom growled.

He backed up, silent.

They walked back quickly to a most calm place and Venom retreated into Eddie, black tendrils crawling on his skin for a few more seconds before totally disappearing.

Tired as hell, Eddie walked toward their flat, meet coming the other way dozens of children dressed as spooky monsters or characters.

_**« What is it Eddie…? Why are they dressed like that? »** _

Even if Venom asked him that, the symbiote still wanted to find the response by himself, he could feel him in the back of his mind, rummaging through to find an answer.

Answer that he found in some souvenir of a knee-high to a grasshopper Eddie craving for candies.

_**« Okay… This is strange but I understand »** _

Eddie smiled at that and they passed the kids walking around.

He could feel relief washing over him when they finally stepped into an empty street,

He did no comment about it and the trip back ended up in the silence.

He didn’t even realised that he was back home before he heard the jingling of his keys unlocking his apartment’s door.

He entered, locked behind him and thrown the keys on the countertop, switching the lights on.

He got rid of his shoes and sat on the couch, switching the TV on.

_« Do you want to watch anything special, V? »_

 The latter materialized in front of him, shrugging.

_« Okey then I guess it’s gonna be Kitchen Nightmares »_

After a few episodes, he started being bored and realised that it had been a moment since his symbiote had spoken.

He decided to make some tater tots, hoping that it would draw a reaction from him.

But it only made Venom purr when he ate the first mouthful.

He shrugged, deciding that Venom would talk when he would want to.

He brushed his teeth, watched a little bit more the TV and then got to bed.

He slowly sunk into sleep, but woke up by a heavy voice.

_**« Eddie…? »** _

_« Huh, what do you want? »_ He hadn’t wanted to sound that annoyed.

_**« Do you think I’m ugly? »** _

_« What? »_

_**« Do you think I’m- »**_ He got cut off by Eddie before he could end his sentence.

_« I heard, V, but why are you asking me that? »_

_**« That man tonight, he said that I was ugly, I don’t trust stupid human, but I believe you, so, I wanted to know if that was how you saw me? »** _

Eddie frowned. So that was why he had been so silent this evening. Venom really needed to stop thinking that much.

_« You’re not ugly, Venom, you’re an alien from a totally different specie, It would be stupid to judge you with our criteria of beauty »_

He stopped, thinking about it, _« Sure you’re not the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen » -_ Venom growled- _« but you’re a really special alien and you can be sure that this man has said the dumbest shit ever »_

_**« I understand.** _

_**And that kid, he was scared of me »** _

_« Yeah, of course he was, he’d never seen something or someone like us, we are scary and that’s our strength. I’m the best journalist in that damn town, you’re the biggest killer of this city, both of us are wrecking those stupid super-heroes of New-York. Your “face” is our charisma, Venom, they would laugh at our face if we looked like Laura Ingalls»_

_**« Laura Ingalls…? »** _

_« A character of an old TV show, don’t focus on that »_

_**« Then, if we’re scary, and that the goal of “Halloween” is to be scary, does that mean that kids will dress as us one day? »** _

_«Well, if you keep listening to me and only eat people that I indicate, then it could happen, yes »_

_**« Good. They would look better than dressed as false creatures. »** _

_« I’m not sure it would be such a great idea. You’re good now? »_

_**« Yeah, I understand their reaction now, thanks Eddie. »** _

_« You’re welcome, V, now let’s sleep »_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> And please if you liked it leave a comment & kudos, it always makes me so happy and motivate me a lot!
> 
> Also, if you want, you can leave me prompts in comments that you want me to write and I will try to turn it into a fic, it can be a good exercise!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
